Shadows of the Past
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: When a winter storm comes to the castle with no name, Raeneif begins to remember things from his past that has long been forgotten. EclipseXRaeneif nothing to bad Rating will go up for later chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Demon Diary  
12/11/03  
Shadows of The Past  
  
A.N- Hey all, this is my first Demon Diary fic. I am so happy that there is finally a Demon Diary section, I have been working on several Demon Diary fics, but this is the first one I'm posting. Some Raeneif and Eclipse action, but nothing serious. I hope everyone likes, R&R. -Faith-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Winter darkness had shrouded the castle it its icy grip. The vicious winds whipped the stone walls and the leafless trees savagely. The wind brought dark clouds that soon blacked out the chilling full moon.  
Everything was silent within the castle walls. There was no arguing, Chris was not complaining of being used as a punching bag, and even the knife of the kitchen wench was silent. Night was the only time that there was any peace, even the wind, that usually blew through the open windows and down the many long expansive corridors, was silenced due to the magical seals that had been activated to keep out the winter cold.  
Raeneif was sound asleep in his oversized bed, curled up in the masses of thick blankets, (which Eclipse had insisted on him having saying that he would be to cold without them) hugging one of the many large pillows against his lithe body. The burning embers in the fire place across his bed died away to nothing, making the room take up the same darkness from the outside world. The eerie darkness was soon pierced by a flash of light followed by the deep rumble of thunder. Raeneif's crystal blue eyes flew open and he sat straight up as the echoing sound of the thunder reverberated through his mind. The young demon Lords heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy and uneven. Sweat began to gather on his brow and his tussled bangs began to cling to his face. Raeneif's eyes began to scan the dark room, but there was nothing that he could see. There was another bright flash, followed by an even louder crash of thunder. Raeneif let out a small yelp before diving under the sheets and blankets. He covered his ears and closed his eyes trying to suppress the memories, but with little success. Tears began to fall from his closed eyes, the memories becoming more vivid and real with each passing second. "Eclipse" he whispered to himself, hoping that the other demon might hear his words. The only reply the teen got was the sounds of the raging storm, he was still alone. There was another loud crash of thunder, which made an already petrified Raeneif jump; he buried himself deeper within the thick mass of blankets.  
After a somewhat silent moment, he removed his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. The young demon Lord sighed heavily before taking a deep breath. He was a demon Lord; such a night should not frighten him. "What would Eclipse think of me is he saw me in such a state? I can already hear his reprimanding words," he said to himself quietly. That was it; he would no longer be frightened of such a thing as thunderstorms. His mind was set, but unfortunately, Raeneif's moment of courage was short lived when another loud crash of thunder shook the castle. Once again, Raeneif was cowering with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears. He began to wish that Eclipse were with him, he wanted to feel the warm embrace, the soothing words, and be there to comfort him. But the teen knew that the other demon would think him foolish, and quote some piece of demon lord edict. Then again he might not, Raeneif was being unusually pessimistic. But pessimism is almost always brought on by a storm is it not? Raeneif believed it to be so; storms always seem to have devastating affects. More unpleasant memories began to surface, and he was almost reduced to tears again when he heard something other than thunder. Footsteps, unfamiliar ones to. Some one was in his room and he knew it wasn't anybody who resided in the castle.  
  
A.N- So what does every one think? I know it's kind of short, but I think this is going to be another short story. So far I have enough written material for five chapters, so I hope everyone likes it. -Faith- 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Ok, this took a little longer than I expected, I have been busy working on my book. If any one is interested in reading a first person account of a Knight of the Underworld, then go to fictionpress.net and look up keeper of the elves; the first three chapters are posted, and I think it's rated R for violence and I guess you could say horror. Thank you for all the great reviews, and I fixed chapter 1. I have now learned that it is not a good idea to write a story after final exams, to much thinking can screw with your brain! (lol) Anyway I hope every one like's chapter 2, oh and as the story goes on there will be stuff happening between Raenef and Eclipse. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, currently concocting a plan to kidnap sexy Eclipse, Raenef IV and Krayon, and holding them captive in my closet *laughs evilly*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raenef crawled to the end of the bed slowly, not really sure if he wanted to know who or what was in his room at this late hour. Hesitantly he lifted up the edge of the sheets, and peered out into the darkness. At first there was little he could see, but just as he thought he was safe, and that he was loosing his mind, an amber light caught his attention. He looked to the corner of the room and saw the source of the footsteps; a child, shrouded in a long black and navy blue cloak. The only visible part of the newcomer was a slender pale hand holding an ornately crafted white gold lantern that housed an amber flame. Raenef hid again, his mind racing. It was like before, but it couldn't be, it was impossible, it had happened five years ago. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Eclipse again; the demon lord had been dreading this. He knew he would have to face his past and tell someone, but he wasn't sure if he could tell the older demon. He knew that Chris would never understand, and Erutis, well she would try to understand, at least that was what Raenef thought. That was it, he made up his mind, he was going to find Eclipse, and he was going to find him now. He began to think where would Eclipse be at this hour. His thought process was interrupted when a voice echoed through the room. "I will find you, like they found me." Raenef knew whom the voice belonged to; it was the child in the corner. He began to shake, the way the words were spoken were so, unreal. It wasn't possible for them to come from a living being. The young demon lord began to panic, his already jumbled thought process becoming even more confusing. In a panicked frenzy, Raenef pictured the library and whispered "Go" He reappeared outside the large doors that led into the library; he opened one of the large doors and looked into the darkness. Nothing; Raenef had had the feeling that nobody in there right mind would be up at this time. The blonde closed the door, leaning against it before sliding down the hard surface and sitting on the cold ground. Thunder rumbled down the long corridor, followed by hunting screams. The young demon lord placed his hands over his ears, closing his eyes tightly. "No, not again. Why is this happening if they are already dead? His voice was a whisper, and the words that he kept repeating over and over again were soon drowned out but the sound of footsteps. Raenef scrambled to his feet, and looked around franticly, blonde hairs hitting the sides of his face each time he turned his head. He inched along the wall before peering around the corner; the darkness and the child holding the lantern greeted him. The young demon lord's eyes widened and he turned away, wishing he could melt into the wall. He closed his eyes, mind racing again, and said 'Go". The blonde was back in his room, and the frightened teen sat on the end of his bed, hands trembling as he clenched his fists in the sheets. Where could Eclipse be? This was the thought going through his mind. Maybe he was sleeping like the other smart and not so insane members of the castle. He had never been in the other demon room, but he thought, or had a good idea where it might be. There had been several times where the young lord had been instructed to wait outside of a room with large double doors mad out of a dark wood, that had exquisite motifs carved into them. He would wait, and Eclipse would return with certain books, or his dark cloak, considering the temperature change. Raenef decided that he would find his mentor before the ghost from his past found him again. He pictured the long winding corridor and the large wooden doors, and was gone.  
  
A.N- so there is chapter 2, finally. I hope you all liked; chapter 3 will be up sooner than this chapter, I think. Oh well, that's all for now.  
  
-Faith- 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- Hey all, It was my birthday not to long ago. Sweet sixteen, Yay. Anyway I got DD5 and DD6. I thought five was ok, six had a nice twist and now I cant wait for seven. It's going to be sad when the last one comes out. I just hope the ending won't be disappointing. Oh well, enjoy chapter three. Just to warn you all there is Rae and Eclipse action, I don't think it's anything to fuss about, but I know there are some more sensitive individuals out there. Well enjoy and please review. Thanks,

-Faith-

Chapter 3

The few second trip to Eclipse's room, or what Raenef thought was the elder demons room, seemed longer than it really was. The blonde looked around before knocking on one of the large doors; he got no reply. The blonde knocked again, only harder, and still nothing. He continued to knock until his knuckles were sore, but just like before, he got no reply. Raenef knew that Eclipse would not be happy if he just barged in, but he didn't know what else to do. Anyway he was a demon lord and Eclipse was his servant, he could do what he wanted right? Images of Eclipse setting Chris on fire entered his mind, then and image of himself on fire. He pushed the thought away, Eclipse would never set him on fire, or would he? The demon lord pushed all the doubt away, gathering his courage; he put his hand on the ornate gold door handle. He closed his eyes and preyed that it wouldn't be locked, thankfully it wasn't. Silently the blonde pushed the heavy door open, and entered the room.

"Raenef"

A chilling voice called out to him from the darkness, the demon lord turned round to see the child with the lantern. He slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. He stood with his hand on the door handle for a moment, his breathing still heavy, and now he was feeling lightheaded. Why was this happening to him now? It had happened so long ago, he had seen them die on a night similar to the current night, but it had been so long ago.

Tears began to spill over long lashes, and down pale cheeks. He sank to the floor, his sleeping robes pooling around him. The young demon lord rested his head against the door and closed his eyes, pushing the unpleasant memories deep with in the recesses of his mind. Raenef was torn from his tormented thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The simple touch caused the demon lord to jump out of his skin. He was now sitting with his back against the door, eyes locked with the even darker ones of a very tired looking Eclipse.

"Master Raenef, what are you doing skulking around at this ungodly hour?"

The young demon lord wiped the un-spilled tears from his eyes with his sleeve, before slowly getting to his feet. He fell back to the floor his left hand coming to rest on the top of his head, after he hit his head on the door handle. Slowly the blonde inched away from the door handle and stood up again, glaring at the ornate gold handle as he did so. He was so preoccupied with glaring at the door handle that he almost hit his head on the candleholder attached to the wall. Once he was done avoiding all the things that could give him brain damage, he smiled at Eclipse sheepishly, letting his hands fall loosely to his sides.

"I…I couldn't sleep because of the storm."

He paused and hung his head in shame, taking another deep breath before continuing.

"I'm scared of…"

He took a deep breath preparing himself for the lecture he knew that Eclipse would give him.

"Scared of what sire, The storm?"

Raenef nodded and to the young lords' surprise, when he looked up at his mentor he saw that the elder was smiling. The blond was stunned, his mind finding it hard to put Eclipse and smiling together at the same time in the same instance, especially and instance where there was no death and destruction involved.

"Come little master, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Eclipses words were soothing; he placed a slender hand on the young lords back turning him towards the door.

"I will take you back to your room."

Pale emerald eyes went wide, and the blond shook his head profusely.

"No, please let me stay with you, I don't want to be alone."

He wrapped his arms around Eclipses waist and buried his face against the demon's chest. The older demon was shocked, he had little experience when it came to comforting people, and to him the situation felt very awkward. After getting over the initial shock of his young master's actions, Eclipse wrapped his arms around the teen's slender shoulders, returning the embrace. After several minutes, and no signs of Raenef letting go of his waist any time soon, the raven hared demon gave in to his masters request.

"Very well, you may spend the night with me."

Raenef pulled back breaking the embrace, the dim light from the candles highlighting his now radiating smile that made Eclipse feel weak in the knees.

"Thank you so much!"

The blonde was ecstatic, just from Eclipse granting this simple request. _How easily he is pleased_ the elder demon mused to himself, then he realized that Raenef had thanked him. He had slowly become accustom to his little master's manners, but he was trying to break the habit.

"Master Raenef, a proper demon lord does…"

But Eclipse could not finish, for Raenef cut him off.

"I know, I know a proper demon lord does not."

He paused for a moment, walking away from eclipse and wandering over to the fire place that was located in the middle of the room, eyes fixing on the large painting that hung there.

"Um…"

The blonde looked away from the picture, placing his index finger on his chin.

"Um…er… don't do…stuff?"

He looked back at Eclipse who turned away before banging his head on the door a few times before turning to face Raenef once again.

"DEMON LORDS DO NOT SAY THANK YOU!!!"

The teen jumped at his mentor's sudden raise in voice, a look of clarification coming across his face.

"That's right…"

He trailed realizing that Eclipse had shouted at him, placing his hands on his hips he turned and faced his mentor fully.

"HOW DARE YOU…Um…"

Raenef yawned. Eclipse sighed heavily, taking a mental note to not introduce night lessons in to the scheme of things.

"Oh yeah… HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

Then pleased with his work, he flashed Eclipse a reassuring smile, which left the older demon less than reassured.

"Make yourself comfortable master, I will only be a minute."

With that, Eclipse made his way over to a small room at the East Side of the room leaving the teen alone in the room. Raenef turned his attention back to the painting hung over the large fire palace, which was home to the dark flames that were controlled by black magic. He turned around in a circle slowly, taking in the details of the room.

A long wine red sofa was positioned in front of the fireplace, with two end tables that were ornately designed and mad out of a dark wood. There was a small oil lamp on one and several books piled on the other. The large bed was positioned in the middle of the west wall, it's dark red drapes hanging loosely around the four twisted, mahogany posts. The posts of the bed were a few feet short of the ceiling and were capped gold with moons and pentacles. The bed was nowhere as big as his own, and was covered with crimson and black sheets and pillows. The young demon lord was now facing north, the large wooden doors closed, blocking the long winding corridor from his view. The walls were the color of blood, and lined with golden sconces, intricately designed to look like twisted rose stems that led to the closed buds supporting three long black candles. The only natural light came from the gaps in the long black and red velvet curtains that adorned the long, floor to ceiling arched windows that were on either side of the fireplace. There were a few other pieces of furniture positioned along the free spaces of the walls. There was a desk positioned in front of the windows on the right hand side of the fireplace, the wood matching that of the bed and other wooden furnishings. At the far end of the room were two large doors built into the wall, which Raenef guessed was the closet.

The young demon lord's interest was peeked. He had rarely seen Eclipse wear anything but his robes, then on a special occasion such as a ceremony or meeting he would wear something formal. At one point in time the blond assumed that the older demon was very plain and must not own many clothes. This was the perfect time to see if his theory was right, and besides it would keep his mind from other matters. He slowly made his way over to the closet and slid the door open, but could see nothing due to the current time period. He made a mental note to look when there was more light, before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the end with a heavy sigh. "_Eclipse is taking his time, or maybe my fear is making time go slower." _Raenef thought to himself, flopping back onto the bed. The young lord was tired and he only realized this when he was lying down among the soft sheets. It was the crash of thunder that brought the blonde back form the edge of sleep; Raenef sat up before moving back on the bed. He groggily pulled the sheets back before climbing under them. The blonde pulled the small tie from his hair, setting it down on the bedside table. He lay down with a heavy sigh, the pillow s cushioning his head; even the soft rumble of thunder could not wake the now sleeping Raenef.

Eclipse finally came back into his room carrying assorted pillows and blankets. It had taken him longer than he would have liked due to poor organization. How many morons does it take to tidy a linen closet? It takes one female knight and one priest, that is how many. The older demon had had a bad feeling about those two arranging his closet, but Raenef had instead. He sighed, before setting the things down on the long sofa.

"Master Raenef?"

The elder demon was answered with silence; he sighed heavily to himself calling his young lord again.

"Master Raenef."

Still no reply, he began to wonder where the little Lord had gone.

_"Maybe he went back to his room"_

Yes, that was a possibility, considering the storm had lessened in intensity. The elder demon was surprised to find that part of him was some what disappointed at the blondes absents. He sighed again before walking over to his bed, it would be morning soon and he would have to go wake Raenef and begin the day's lessons. Eclipse pulled the dark sheets back, and was about to climb back into bed when the soft material was pulled from his hands. He looked down, and was surprised to see his blonde lord curled up sleeping. He looked so peaceful, just like he always did, but something was, one could say, different, and the older demon couldn't quite place his finger on it. Maybe it was the way the dark sheets were offset by the boys pale skin, or maybe it was... Eclipse smiled to himself. This was not the right time to start fanaticizing about the blonde. With another heavy sigh he walked round to the other side of the bed, climbing under the sheets. He turned his back to the boy, only to feel himself being pulled back. Eclipse sat up and saw that Raenef had strands of his long, loose, raven black hair tightly gripped in a slender hand. With a somewhat annoyed huff, Eclipse's anger faded away, and the scowl that had graced his thin lips was practically nonexistent, and was slowly being replaced with a smile.

"Should I?"

He thought to himself as he starred down at the sleeping boy. Eclipse leaned forward, his lips brushing the side of Raenef's face. Then he placed a gentle kiss on the golden hair before turning away from the sleeping Demon Lord. He lay down on his side, and smiled to himself.

"Good night little master, may your dreams be pleasant."

A.N- Well what did you all think? I apologize for it taking so long. My Key board broke, and everything went to crap. So maybe some foreshadowing of what's to come in the Rae and Eclipse relationship? I haven't decided yet, Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long, I also read DD7 I was impressed with the ending, it could have been a lot worse. Enjoy and please review, Thanks

-Faith-

P.S-I wanted to do something different so I typed this chapter in Bold. __


End file.
